Mage Tower
Mage Tower Final Map.png Mage Tower Intro.png Mage Tower Enemies.jpg Frost Mage Profile.jpg Fire Mage Profile.jpg Magic Swordsman Profile.jpg Alchemist MT Profile.jpg Fire Elemental Profile.jpg Homunculus Profile.jpg Necromancer Profile.jpg Evil Javid Profile.jpg Overmind Profile.jpg Difficulty - Easy Stamina Cost to Enter: 3 Elemental Bonus: Unholy (Max HP+200 & AP+35) You get your 3rd Adventure Material, Mystic Orb here, the Rare Encounter, Homunculus provides Imo(pet); which does not appear on the Evil Javid route and Overmind gives no LOOT. __TOC__ Note: The difference in numbers for EXP, durability, and stamina are due to hazards and random encounters. *=means it is static dmg. If you are Wet, a frost attack will cause you to become Frostbitten. If you are Oily, a fire attack will cause you to become Burnt. ++ means that the boss has a move that can lower your swords durability. CAUTION! Locations 0. Outside 1. Entrance Hall Encounter Frost Mage 2. Stairway of Trials "Floor trap malfunctioning.": Nothing happens "Flame bursts out from the floor!": -100 HP "Arcane energy bursts out from the floor!": -200 HP "Oli bursts out from the floor!": Become Oily "Poisonous gas bursts out from the floor!": Become Poisoned "Sticky fluid bursts out from the floor!": Become Sticky "Water bursts out from the floor!": Become Wet 3. Experimentation Area Encounter Fire Mage 4. Adept Hall Encounter Magic Swordsman 5. Storage Room Gain 300 Coins Gain Mystic Orb Gain Soul Shard Gain Magic Hammer Gain First Aid Kit Gain Antidote Gain Purple Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Runestones (Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collectible) Gain Slime Nutrient DX (Slime Chest Collectible) ﻿ 6. Research Area Encounter Alchemist 7. Alchemy Table Rare Trace Gain 350 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Antidote Gain Cleanser Gain Mystic Orb Gain Purple Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Runestones (Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collectible) Gain Slime Nutrient DX (Slime Chest Collectible) Gain Alchemist Stone (0/3 Accessory) 8. Heart of the Tower (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Frost Mage Encounter Alchemist Encounter Fire Mage Encounter Fire Elemental 9. Classroom Rare Trace "You find an emergency evacuation route map!": +2 Location Mastery (300 Coins if Mastered) "They are must talking about Mystic Orb in previous session. You find notes and textbooks regarding Mystic Orbs.": +3 Mystic Orb Mastery (Gain Soul Shard if Mastered) Gain 300 Coins Gain Apprentice Hammer Gain Mystic Orb Gain Purple Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Runestones (Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collectible) Gain Slime Nutrient DX (Slime Chest Collectible) 10. Necromancy Room Encounter Necromancer (Boss 1) 11. Sky Bridge (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Gain 2 Stamina "A huge pack of revens is striking down on the group! -60 HP "Member is struck by lighnigt!": -300 HP "Member falls off of the bridge!": -2 Stamina & 200 HP & Become Injured "Member has acrophobia.": Become Scared "Everyone passes through the bridge slowly.": Nothing happens "Enemy reinforcement has caught up!": Encounter Fire Mage 12. Maniac Asylum Encounter Evil Javid (Boss 2) 13. Gargoyle Array (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) "You not only solve the formation easily, but manage to find a secret room where the mages hide their delicious snacks and drinks!": +2 Stamina "Arcane trap on the floor is triggered!": -100 HP "Gargoyles are bombarding the place with fireballs!": -200 HP "Group gets stuck in the formation": -1 Stamina "The gargoyle's stare is disrupting everyone's concentration!": Become Demoralized "Member sees a weak point in the formation and leads everyone through safely!": Nothing happens 14. Magic Portal Encounter Overmind (Boss 3) Enemies *= Static dmg. If you are Oily, the fire dmg will cause you to become Burnt. If you are Wet, the frost dmg will cause you to become Frostbitten. Rare Encounter: Homunculus 300hp 100xp LOOT: 3x Mystic Orb 6x Soul Shard 2x Apprentice Hammer Miracle Hammer Recover Hammer Time Hammer Imo (Pet) Boss 1: Necromancer 450hp 45xp (+2250xp first time) Can inflict Cursed. LOOT: 500 Coins Mystic Orb Soul Shard Apprentice Hammer Magic Hammer Book of Enigma (Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collectible) Libram of Mystery (Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collectible) Fireball - (4/0 Acc) Iron Chest (Enchanted Ring 5/2 Accessory) Boss 2: Evil Javid 600hp 80xp (+4000xp first time) Can inflict Burnt if Oily LOOT: 550 Coins Mystic Orb Demon Stone Friend Hammer Arcane Chains (Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collectible) Bottomless Hole (Slime Chest Collectible) Iron Chest (Anti Magic Pendent 0/10 Accessory) Treasure Chest (Libram of Forbidden Arts - Bronze Relic Core) Boss 3: Overmind 1200hp 425xp (+8500xp first time) Can cause -3 Sword Durability Loot: Overmind gives no loot but has an EXP bonus Rare Items Getting 1-3 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Unholy Category:Mage Tower Category:Mystic Orb Category:Demon Stone